


A Valentine Story

by SeverineLoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Pre-Slash, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverineLoki/pseuds/SeverineLoki
Summary: My first story. Harry interrupts Severus' brewing... Will there be consequences? Probably not. A Valentine's Day drabble.Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'll just be playing with the story from time to time. No money is being made. Rated M just in case; just some snogging. Implied self harm and slash sex. Ooc-ness because I made Harry sort of "cutesie", according to my sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"Ohh Se~eeeeev!" a bubbly voice trilled from the doorway, making the older man curse loudly as his hand slipped, sending in the powdered viper fang at the wrong time. Harry ducked in horror as the cauldron bubbled and completely exploded, sending a vile looking black and green slime everywhere-

In the small containment charm around the desk

"POTTER!!" Severus bellowed, pinching his nose in frustration to keep from lashing out too terribly at the boy. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU KNOCK GENTLY AND SEE IF I AM OCCUPIED?!??"

Harry's lips drew into a pout and his eyes narrowed as he drew in the largest breath his lungs could hold, and then released it, "FIVE HUNDRED AND THREE!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AND BE ALL SNIPPY!!!"

"I WILL BLOODY WELL YELL IF I WANT, YOU INSUFFERABLE, INSOLENT BR-" the Ear-bursting yell was cut off when Harry threw his warm arms around the slytyerin's neck and slammed his lips to the potion master's. After a moment, arms circled around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer, making the young gryffindor moan. A strong tongue pushed past soft lips as Severus quickly took control of the kiss, ravaging Harry's mouth and moving the boy up against the door. Severus had always loved snogging Harry. The way the fit and trim seeker body trembled against him, the way he mewled and whimpered when Severus picked him up off the ground and trapped him against the wall...

The kiss ended far too soon, if you asked Severus, who leaned in to lick his lover's lips. "Now, are you going to stop yelling at me, you greasy git?" Harry asked breathlessly, panting as Severus dropped light kisses down his neck. "Perhaps..." the older man was practically purring now, and Harry had to fight back the snicker at the easily induced mood change. "It depends on two things," Severus began, punctuating his sentence with a teasing nibble across the boy's adam's apple, "what was so important that you interrupted my making of an antivenom, and two; how long do I get to tie you to our bed?"

A laugh rang from Harry, pure and happy sounding as he rummaged around in his pockets for the items he had collected. "Happy valentines day, you snarky bastard." he said with all the love in the world, handing Severus the potion ingredients Harry had collected from the basilisk's remains. Severus stared in amazement at the large vial of clear, grey tinted venom and the shrunk fang in another. There was also a vial of blood and a jar stuffed full of shed skin. "Where did you get these? Were you in danger?!" Severus demanded, outraged at the thought of his lion putting his foolish neck on the line for potion ingredients. Extremely rare and valuable potion ingredients, but ingredients all the same.

"Nope. The thing was as dead as it was in second year. And I took Albus and Fawkes with me for good measure." the boy soothed, rubbing Severus' shoulders, removing the last traces of tension. A soft sigh of relief was released, and Harry was pulled into a warm, broad chest, the soft 'bu-bump...bu-bump...' of Severus' heart against his cheek.

"Thank you, Harry." the man whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against the messy mop of shaggy black hair. "You are very welcome." Harry said with a smile, standing on his tip-toes to kiss the stress-wrinkled left corner of Severus' mouth. "So what did you get me?" Harry asked, sounding like an over eager child. 

"What on earth makes you think I purchased anything for an insufferable gryffindork like yourself?" Severus sneered, though his heart wasn't into it. Besides, those black eyes twinkled in amusement, showing that Severus had spent far too much of his life with Albus Dumbledore. 

"Git..."

"Brat." Severus chuckled, producing a pair of quiditch tickets, and a new snitch for his beloved seeker. "That game has been sold out for months!" Harry laughed, his bright grin stirring Severus' previously stone-cold heart. He pulled his lion into a long kiss and chuckled. "I heard you complaining to a certain Weasley about you're lack of tickets. I had to trade a young witch one of your school robes to acquire them." Harry's shocked face was immensely priceless. Thank god for photographic memory.

"You did not!" the 19 year old practically squeaked.

"I did. At least it wasn't your boxers this time." those usually furrowed eyebrows wriggled in such a way that Harry couldn't stay mad, though he did tackle the older man to the ground.

~~

It was after dinner and a long love-making session that Harry finally allowed himself to think back, his hand gently stroking Severus' hair from where the older man rested against his chest. It was two years ago that Severus asked to court Harry, two years since Voldemort had fallen, two years since he had almost lost Severus, and two years since the potion's master stopped Harry from committing suicide...

Looking down, Harry stroked the new silver streak growing into his lover's hair, gently holding the man closer. No doubt that was from his years in both wars, just like the premature wrinkles and the rest of grey hair that had spiderwebed it's way across Severus' head. Severus... His Severus...

Leaning down, Harry gently kissed Severus' brow, then his mouth. "Happy anniversary, Sev... I love you."


End file.
